


Stolen Time

by Serahne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, But doesn't take the ending/Boruto in consideration, Fluff, M/M, Post-chapter 199, Written ages ago for the SNS week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: “Naruto !” he called him, moving toward him while avoiding the crowd. “Can I talk to you for a minute ?”Naruto looked at him, all wide-eyed and silent, and Sasuke hoped that he wasn’t that drunk that he couldn’t handle a conservation. After a few seconds, he shook his head and managed to use his voice to reply.“Okay..” he said. “Is something wrong ?”The worst thing was that he looked sincerely worried and Sasuke wanted to murder him. Was something wrong ? How could he even asked that after two months ?“No,” he replied before gripping Naruto’s sleeve to pull him toward the bathroom. “I just want to talk.”





	Stolen Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SNS week last year, but also as a gift for the amazing Bahare, here is my first ( and probably last ~ ) SNS fanfiction. As always, feedbacks are really appreciated <3

Sasuke had been back for two months when Kiba’s birthday forced Naruto and Sasuke in the same room together. Two months where the blond-haired boy had shown more skills as a ninja than he ever did, becoming incredibly good at avoiding Sasuke, or disappearing in such short amount of time that Sasuke never had the time to ask him what was going on with him exactly.

After chasing him for years, after all the crying, the screaming, after all the pain they had pull each other through, more than anyone sixteen-years old should ever have to face, Sasuke was finally back, and it was like Naruto didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. While he didn’t want to show that it affected him, Sasuke had still discreetly asked Sakura, during a visit at the hospital, if she knew something he didn’t. Herself was being particularly blunt and aggressive with him, in order to force the remain of the crush she had on him out of the room.

“I really, really don’t have the time to think about it” she said to him, while walking through the corridors hospital, so fast that she was almost running, checking the name of her next patient in the file she was holding. “I’m sure he will snap out of it one day or another and you’ll end up missing these peaceful days where he let you alone. Now, if you excuse me, I have a gangrenous leg to amputate, and I would appreciate you to leave.”

It was getting ridiculous. And it was the only reason Sasuke was going to Kiba’s party. Because he knew Naruto wouldn’t be able to avoid celebrating the birthday of his… best friend. Yes, for all his emotional speech about friendship, Sasuke wasn’t his best friend anymore, he supposed.

He didn’t know what to think about it. And honestly, he didn’t know what to think about a lot of things since he came back to the village. He came back because he had believed the beautiful - stupid, naive - words that came out of this idiot’s mouth. For once in his life, he had accepted to put himself between the hands of someone, to let go of the tight grip he had on himself, to finally trust someone to make something right, just for once in his life. So he came back, in this village where everyone hated him and where he hated everyone, hoping for something, anything.

And now he started to realize that this something wasn’t coming and coming back to Konoha looked everyday a little more like a mistake.

And he realized how much a mistake it was at Kiba’s party. The music was loud, everyone was drunk, everyone was dancing and laughing, and even if Ino and Shikamaru were trying to include him into their conversation, or push him to have some drink, he was just there, at the bar, watching Naruto talking to everyone, becoming always more inebriated, and not even throwing a glance in Sasuke’s general direction.

Alright, Sasuke thought bitterly. You don’t want to talk to me today. Alright, I guess I get it.

He took a deep breath, trying to come up with a decision. One part of his brain, the one he used to listen, was screaming at him to leave. The party, the village, that it had never been a place for an Uchiha anyway, and that it will never be. That it was better for him and everyone else to forget about the past of the village and live in a blissful happiness from now on and until the end of days. The other part, the one he had listened to when he had taken Naruto’s hand that day, when he had accepted to come back, was telling him to give him a last chance. That Naruto was an idiot and that if he kept ignoring him this way, he had to be the bigger person.

He played with his glass of juice, watching Naruto from afar. At some point, their eyes met and the blonde gave him a tentative smile from the other side of the room.

His smile. He could let a last chance to his smile.

“Naruto !” he called him, moving toward him while avoiding the crowd. “Can I talk to you for a minute ?”

Naruto looked at him, all wide-eyed and silent, and Sasuke hoped that he wasn’t that drunk that he couldn’t handle a conservation. After a few seconds, he shook his head and managed to use his voice to reply.

“Okay..” he said. “Is something wrong ?”

The worst thing was that he looked sincerely worried and Sasuke wanted to murder him. Was something wrong ? How could he even asked that after two months ?

“No,” he replied before gripping Naruto’s sleeve to pull him toward the bathroom. “I just want to talk.”

He closed the door behind them, and leaned against it with all his weight since it didn’t have a lock. The crude lightning of the bathroom was absolutely hideous, and the room was small and unwelcoming. It’d have to do, Sasuke decided.

“So,” he started. “How are you ?”

“How am I ?” repeated Naruto. “Uh, Sasuke, I’m fine, but you could ask me that outside, you know ?”

He was definitely avoiding his eyes, Sasuke noticed. He wasn’t cooperative at all and Sasuke could feel his patience run thin.

“I wanted to know what was going on between us” he explained. “I wanted to know why you were avoiding me.”

 _If he plays dumb_ , Sasuke thought. _I’m out_.

“Avoiding you ? I’m not avoiding you, ‘suke, I promise ! I was just very busy and…”

“Naruto” he hissed.

The blonde stopped talking. Sasuke felt his breathing quicken.

 _If he brushes off the conversation_ , he decided again, _I’m out_. For real, this time.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay ?” Naruto replied. “I’m drunk and I don’t want to be here with you when I’m drunk.” He laughed a little. “That’s just so not a good idea. Move from the door, bastard. I’m going back, I’m sure everyone is missing us.”

 _Missing you_.

“Naruto” he repeated, with a note of desperation in his voice.

_If you leave the room…_

“Yes ?” Naruto was stubbornly looking at the door, behind Sasuke’s shoulder.

He bit his lower lip, trying to find something else, to force Naruto to say something, to do something, and how had this person managed to make all the right moves for years and was now giving up without a fighting, without even a reason, on them.

“... nothing” he said, resigned, and he moved away from the door. “I’m staying here for a while, have fun.”

He was a fighter, and a good one, but that was the kind of fight he couldn’t win and didn’t want to try to.

Naruto nodded and put a hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. Sasuke couldn’t help but watch him, barely breathing.

_If you leave the room, I’m out._

Suddenly, Naruto slammed his head against the door, wood meeting wood with a flat, anti-climatic noise. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the gesture.

“Dammit” he said, and then he looked at Sasuke, smiling at him, looking at him for the first time since they were in the room. “Hey, that’s the moment where you tell me that I just lost whatever remained of my neurons, you know.”

Sasuke offered him a pale smile in return and Naruto turned around, facing him, his cheeks flushed by the alcohol, he supposed.

“Alright” he started, talking more to himself than to Sasuke. “Aaaaah, I didn’t think it would come to this but I guess I have to spit it out, uh ? Sakura is going to kill me if I don’t tell you now…”

“Sakura ?” he repeated, remembering the young woman’s words at the hospital. “What does she have to do with you avoiding me ?”

“Nothing” Naruto said, running an embarrassed hand through his golden hair. “She is just perceptive and kind of… found out ?”

“Found out what, Naruto ?” Sasuke’s brain was running in wild places now, wondering what could be that serious that Sakura, Naruto’s friend who happened to be a medic-nin, knew about it, and was getting angry at him for not telling Sasuke. “Are you… sick ?” he tried.

Naruto made a face, like if he had swallowed something bad, like a vegetable that wasn’t into his ramen or something equally terrible, and for one second, Sasuke felt his heart fell in his chest because Naruto wasn’t denying and…

“Not in the way you think” he said, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m not dying or anything. It’s not… man, Sasuke, I’m really going to have to say it, right ? I just feel so stupid sometimes.”

“Sometimes only ?” he replied, relief blooming in his stomach now that this hypothesis has been evacuated. “You’re generous with yourself.”

Naruto chuckled and slapped Sasuke’s arm, the first display of friendship in two months, since the hand-holding after their fight.

“Shut up ! I just don’t want you to run away, okay ? If you’re not interested, then fine, but no running !” he pointed his index in the other’s direction and Sasuke smirked at this oh-so-typically-drunk gesture.

“I’m listening” he said, looking Naruto expectantly.

Silence.

“Naruto”

“Fine, fine ! Just don’t think I’m something weird, okay ? It’s just something I bought like… six months ago ? I just saw it through the shop’s window and I thought it was nice so I bought it and I just keep it with me all the time and I just think about you a lot ? I should have said that before, you won’t understand if I don’t. I didn’t buy it for you… I mean I did but not really, I just thought about you at the moment and…”

He closed his mouth and looked at Sasuke nervously.

“Guess I should show you, aha. That’ll be… easier to explain.”

He put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket and took of two dark pieces of clothes, some sort of armbands. For some reason, this design said something to Sasuke but…

“Engagement bands ?” he whispered almost in awe, finally recognizing what it was. “The kind that Uchiha clan used ? That’s…”

And Naruto bought it six months ago. While thinking to Sasuke. To his shame, he felt his cheeks starting to burn him, but could be at least comforted by the fact that it was nothing compared to Naruto’s state right now.

“Ah.” Sasuke commented. “That’s unexpected.”

“That’s creepy” the other replied. “It’s fine, you can say it, Sakura said it, Tsunade said it, hell even Kiba said it. Even I say it’s creepy and I probably just overheated when I bought those and…”

Sasuke stopped listening to the blonde’s rambling, his own thoughts mixed together. Funny how he had wanted to confront Naruto for a closure, a kind of hint that it was over and he didn’t have a place in Konoha anymore but…

“Naruto” he ordered “stop moving.”

“Hum, what ?” Naruto asked. “Hey, bastard, I was trying to explain how lame I am so you could maybe-humpf”

As swiftly as possible considering the lack of room, Sasuke slid his hands behind Naruto’s head and kissed him, right on the lips, fierce and determined, eyes opens to not miss a single reaction. After a few seconds, he moved away from the other who was just standing here, mouth a little redder than before, and eyes ready to jump out of their orbits.

“You kissed me.”

“Well, I thought you couldn’t propose to me without us having our first kiss before, right ?” Sasuke replied, trying to keep his voice as cool and collected as ever and falling admirably.

“You kissed me” the other said again.

“Yes, I did.” Sasuke rolled his eyes hoping that the blonde’s brain will reconnect before the end of the party.

“I can’t believe my first kiss with you is in a bathroom, when I’m drunk and when I just showed you this totally-creepy thing that I bought.”

Sasuke tilted his head on the side, judging that Naruto was still out of it, bother because of the alcohol and the kiss.

“I had to work with what I had” he said, before leaning against Naruto’s ear, and whispering : “The next one is up to you, though, try to do something nicer.”

Then, his body still slightly shaking, he left the bathroom, letting out a sigh of relief. Outside, the party was still going on and he still didn’t want anything to do with any of these people who were having fun in the room.

But it could change, with time, he decided.

He had time, now.


End file.
